Vidrania Charter
The passage of this charter will result in the creation of the municipality to be known as Vidrania, which shall be founded on the point on the northwestern Dranian coast at which the Ulbrach-Magadonia border intersects the ocean. Administration The municipality of Vidrania shall be registered as a city of the Magadonia province, but it shall remain completely autonomous from any governance of that region or of any other region for that matter. The municipal government of Vidrania shall take upon regional as well as municipal powers and responsibility, and exercise them over the municipality of Vidrania. Also, the municipality of Vidrania shall be partially autonomous to the governance of the federal government of the Dranian Imperium. The municipal government of Vidrania shall exercise federal government powers and responsibilities as well as the other powers over the municipality of Vidrania, with the exceptions of the responsibilities and powers of national defense, national taxation, national justice, and any other responsibilities and/or powers explicitly limited by 2/3 vote of the National Assembly. All policies of national defense, national taxation, national justice, and other national powers and responsibilities restricted from Vidrania by the National Assembly shall apply to Vidrania and the laws related shall be higher than any Vidranian law. Furthermore, any law of the municipality of Vidrania may be passed either by the Vidranian Senate with a majority vote, or may be passed by 2/3 favorable vote in a resolution of the National Assembly. Structure At its founding, the land belong to Vidrania shall be a circle of land with Vidrania's founding point being the center of the circle. The radius of the circle shall be 100km. However, after its founding, the radius of the city may be expanded by the municipal government as needed with approval of 2/3 of the Vidranian Senate. But all expansion must be done in a circular fashion around the founding point. Although expansion shall be performed in a circular fashion, the sea territory of Vidrania shall always be cut off so that the coastal territory extension does not contradict with the treaty known as "The Law of the Sea." The administrative headquarters of Vidrania shall be placed 50km from the founding point in a direction directly perpendicular to the coastline. At founding, the initial infrastructure of Vidrania shall be constructed in the area of a circle surrounding the administrative headquarters, with a radius of 10km. All infrastructural expansion must be done in a circular fashion where construction would not be obstructed by a body of water or other naturally impassable terrain. All infrastructural expansion shall occur by order of a majority of the Vidranian Senate or on the direct order of the mayor of Vidrania. Until the infrastructure of Vidrania expands to the point at which Vidrania's infrastructure meets the coastline, a small circle of separate infrastructure with a radius of 5km shall exist on the coast with the founding point of Vidrania being the center of the circle. This circle of infrastructure will serve as a seaport and a naval base of Vidrania. University All infrastructure surrounding the administrative headquarters of Vidrania shall serve as a city, but shall also serve doubly as a university campus. Full-time higher education shall be compulsory for all residents after completion of secondary education, and a degree of higher education is required for all adults that have completed secondary education but are not students of higher education in order to live in Vidrania. Although the city of Vidrania shall serve doubly as a university campus, business, industry, and private property shall also exist within Vidrania as if Vidrania were only a city. Municipal Government The government of Vidrania shall be known as the "Vidranian Government." The legislative body of Vidrania shall be composed of legislators to be known as "Vidranian Senators," and this shall be known as the "Vidranian Senate." There shall be one Vidranian Senator for every complete 100,000 residents of Vidrania. Each resident shall be assigned a Senator number upon moving to Vidrania, and each office of Senator shall have a Senator number, and all residents holding that number shall vote for another Vidranian resident with that same Senator number to hold office for the corresponding office of that number. The mayor of Vidrania shall be known as the "Archon of Vidrania." The highest court of Vidrania shall be known as the Vidranian Supreme Court. Defense Vidrania shall have a military to be known as the "Vidranian Guard," not to exceed 1/8 of the size of the military of the Dranian Imperium. This military shall not only be for the defense of the city itself, but it shall also be synonymous with the police force of the city of Vidrania. In cases of extreme emergency, it may be called to assist in relief in other parts of the Dranian Imperium.